


#19 - If they knew

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: Prompt # 19 Fortune Cookie for the March Madness
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#19 - If they knew

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the March Madness is here!  
> # 19 Fortune Cookie

' _Follow your heart's strong desire_.'

It wasn't the first time that statement was thrown towards him. Each one of his coworkers, _especially those who were closer to him_ , let him know, in a way or another, that he should do something in regards to a very pretty politician. A politician that was currently swamped with work at her office, and probably waiting for him to rescue her.

He usually would brush aside those attempts as if they were not related to him, but the fact that it even came _from_ a fortune cookie was utterly ridiculous.

He knew Duo had to do something in this.

Sally, who was sitting across him, was snickering uncontrollably at the hilarious situation. She was one of the few that were pushing him to his ends with the matter, going as far as to act on his behalf, _even with Une_ , whenever Relena was involved.

He knew better than to stop her though. He could _still_ recall the traumatic experience of being treated by her after attempting to stop her meddling.

"See? Even the fortune cookie knows better." She said after a while, struggling to stop her laughing. "You know, you should do something about _it_. You may be surprised by what could happen."

Her sly smile made him shiver.

"Stop that Sally." Wufei, who was at her side, coughed trying to suppress a chuckle. "He will do what he sees fit," he surprisingly continued, "you don't need to mind in the business of someone who lives acting on his emotions." And couldn't completely hide the smirk at the corner of his mouth at his obvious sarcasm.

"Just _tell me_ you've done something by now." She pressed not wanting to drop the topic yet.

' _If they only knew.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you feel that is unfinished. I really didn't have more time!


End file.
